1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic pelletizing technology, and more particularly to a cutter blade driving and positioning control structure used in a plastic pelletizing machine for making plastic pellets, which moves and rotates the cutter unit of the plastic pelletizing machine rapidly and accurately, saving much energy consumption and prevents perforated plate damage due to an overpressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plastic pelletizing machine for making plastic pellets is known using a motor to rotate a cutter over the surface of a perforated plate, thereby cutting off the extruded plastic material into plastic pellets. However, because the plastic pelletizing machine must be wholly shifted to move the cutter into contact with the surface of the perforated plate before operation, the shifting apparatus adapted to shift the plastic pelletizing machine is heavy and has a large size. Further, the shifting apparatus consumes much power during operation and cannot move the plastic pelletizing machine back and forth rapidly.